Johnson Blasts Government on Demobilisation
POLITICO | In a fiery address to parliament, Shadow Defence Secretary -- Boris Johnson -- has called out the government due to it's (lack of) approach to demobilisation. Originally posted by Boris Johnson: Mr. Speaker, I would like to take the floor to shed the light of our democracy onto a pressing issue which has not been given the attention it direly needs. Last week, Mr. Speaker, I received a letter from one of my constituents here in Corrintrin. The aforementioned constituent, a widowed mother of three by the name of Wilma, wrote to me pleading for the return of her three sons who she has not seen for the past 5 years. Her sons, David, William and Otto, all serve in the Falleen Army. The heartbreaking story of Wilma, who stated in her letter that tears of joy ran down her cheeks once peace had been secured nearly a year ago, takes a dramatic turn as we near the year 583 and there is still no signs from her sons -- nor any intention by the sitting government of bringing them back. Mr. Speaker, I would be lying if I said I did not choke up while reading the last line of Wilma's desperate plea to this Government -- "Bring Back My Boys". And what keeps this Government busy, Mr. Speaker? Signing new holidays into law? Poorly writing bills that leave giant tax loopholes for vested interests? Putting into law how one should refer to judges and parliamentarians? It has been nearly a year, Mr. Speaker, and this is all we can say this Government has pursued? Shameful. Mr. Speaker, it has been nearly a year since the former Labour government restored peace to the country, paving the way for a new one to carry on the torch of leading us into a bright future. It has been nearly a year since the burden has been lifted from the shoulders of our brave men and women who have made the ultimate sacrifice to defend our people and freedoms from evil regimes. Millions of Falleens are stationed across the world, from Kaarnor, to the FUC, the Southern Seas and across mainland Suttacasia -- yearning to return home to their wives, their children, their parents, their families and friends. This yearning however has not been silent, as reports have stated, our soldiers have learned that the collective power of individuals is greater than any divisive action against those who seek to keep them down. Much like trade unions, our soldiers have begun to unionise and create these so called Forces Parliaments. These Forces Parliaments organise demonstrations and protests against this government's lack of action on this highly important issue. I myself, Mr. Speaker, have been out there in solidarity with the millions of mothers, fathers, wives and husbands demonstrating in the streets to urge this Government to draft and put strategies into motion that will get our boys and girls back home -- and will efficienctly restructure the current economic framework to adapt to these challenges. Wilma and millions of others don't need platitudes, proclamations of intent or any other empty promises. What they need is concrete and comprehensive action to be taken RIGHT NOW in order to address this issue which if carried out incorrectly will have gargantuan repercussions for many years to come. I yield, Mr. Speaker. Category:The Imperial Constitution